The Darth Malak Redemption
by Malak Gam
Summary: Darth Malak's Son is a Jedi Knight and has to face his father in battles. Read ON to hear the full amazing story of Malak Gam


**THE DARTH MALAK REDEMPTION**

Part 1: Darth Malak Redemption

When Darth Malak died at the hands of Reven everyone thought he was gone for good but his scientists knew better, they took his dead corpse and took some of the DNA and put it in the cloner, but it took hundreds of years to clone such an evil and powerful sith with, lets just say not the latest technology. When he was finished being cloned they got some of the sith lord at the time to train him, every time he killed his master once he surpassed them, all together the Darth Malak clone had 87 masters, all died at the hand of him. At the age of 15 he had a girlfriend, she was an echini warrior, and he told no-one her name so no-one could hurt her. Eventually they had a son, they called him Malak Gam, he was part sith and part Echani warrior. The Dark Lord Malak had vowed to stop killing innocents so he could look after his son, but then after about 2 years of him raising his son, his home on Korriban was attacked by the Republic. When he saw what they had done, he got extremely annoyed and started bringing terror back to the republic.   
He was destroying planets again and eventually he was back wanting one thing, Power. When his wife saw this she took her now 3 year old son to coruscant and gave him a locket that had inside a picture of her and his father Malak and a note saying who his parents were. She left him at the Jedi temple because it was place of safety for her child she just put down the baby on the temple steps and put a note near him saying Malak Gam, which was his name.

Part 2: Jedi Beginnings

One young Jedi padawan heard the knocking on the door and he came down and got Malak Gam, His name was Ninavask who was being trained to be a Jedi knight by Master Volsung, a well skilled Jedi Master.

10 YEARS LATER

At this time Young Jedi padawan Ninavask was now a Jedi Master on the council training Malak Gam. Malak Gam didn't remember his parents, all he had was this locket but after too many years of it being frozen in storage for Malak it didn't open. Malak got it back at the age of 10. At this time he was 13 and a very skilled Jedi padawan but had quite an anger problem. Master Yoda always gave guidance to Malak, Yoda was like a father to Malak and Malak respected him like a father. One day Malak and Ninavask where sent on a mission to Korriban, to get some artifacts that shouldn't have been so hard. They got to korriban but got shot down by a fellow ship on the brim of Korriban. They managed to land the ship near the old sith academy that Reven made. They were feeling strange presences there and because they knew one of the sith inside the temple that was still running somehow without a Sith Lord in command, well that's what they thought.

Part 3: Sith Encounter

"Did we hit the ship" says a strong deep voice. "yes My master we hit the ship "Replies a young voice. "send out some assassins to make sure they're dead" 

MEANWHILE  
the entire left engine had been destroyed on the Jedi's Ship. They wanted to know who hit them but they couldn't see and there computer system was offline, the only thing working was the comm link. Ninavask used the comm link to call for help from the Jedi council but before he could tell them they were shot down the comm link died.

BACK AT THE COUNCIL  
The Jedi were wondering how they crashed but because they couldn't come up with any logical explanation they sent a transport to Korriban to pick them up, Yoda went on the ship also.

When the Transport arrived at Korriban the got shot at by a ship but luckily they got a glimpse of what the ship was, it was a Sith Warship. They crashed straight into the Sith Academy. On Ninavask's ship Ninavask and Malak were getting ready for a rescue mission

Part 4: The Sith Apprentice

Ninavask and Malak were walking out of there ship towards the sith academy when the Ship Exploded! Ninavask and Malak were alright they had some minor cuts but they were just wondering what had happened because was in a stable condition and it couldn't explode and if it could it wouldn't have exploded like that, there had to be placed charges under the ship for that to happen. They continued there walk to there academy watching everything around them when suddenly 3 sith Assassins turned off there stealth suits and ran at the Jedi with a Short Red Lightsaber each. Ninavask managed to kill the 2 with white headbands but then the one with the red headband ran at them and pulled out another short red lightsaber, he force pushed ninavask into pillar ruin and then attacked Malak. 

IN THE SITH ACCADEMY

yoda was being swarmed by hundreds of white band siths and he managed to kill half of them easily but then he saw about 100 red bands come out and run at him trying to kill him, in the end a Sith Apprentice called Darth Gleadmic stopped them and had Yoda put in a cell and he then stole Yoda's Lightsaber.

OUTSIDE

Malak cut the red band's head straight off, leaving him dead. When they finally got into the sith Academy, Darth Gleadmic confronted them and told them if they can beat him they can have Yoda back but if they lose they become the Sith's slaves.

Part 5: The Confrontation

Ninavask relaxes with his eyes closed in preparation for the battle, Malak on the other hand is thinking of ways to kill the Sith. Ninavask calmly says to Malak to clear his mind and he will see a way of beating the Sith without Killing him. Darth Gleadmic smiles at this time because 1: he doesn't die either way and 2: he sees a way of turning Malak. Darth Gleadmic pulls out his Double edged red Lightsaber, Malak Pulls out his Double edged Orange Lightsaber and Ninavask withdraws his single bladed white Handmade Lightsaber. Darth Gleadmic uses force lightning on Malak to throw him into the wall and then attacks Ninavask head on. Ninavask defends all of the Sith's attempts to hit him and then quite easily cuts his entire leg off and then says, "did I win, oh and so fast". Then as ninavask releases yoda Darth Gleadmic stand up on one leg and then suddenly another leg sprouts out where his old leg was then says "NO" then laughs.  
Young Malak then walks up behind while he's laughing and cuts his head off. "Game, Set and Match". At that time when Darth Gleadmic's head hit the floor, all the red and white banded sith died. when All the Jedi leave the sith Academy they noticed that the apprentices body had dissapeared and a Ship then flew over there heads, dropping a bomb into the middle of the sith academy hoping to kill the Jedi and destroying there transport. Only the Transport exploded, the Jedi, they lived.

Part 6: Search for Help

After the fight with the Sith the Jedi couldn't get back to coruscant, they where stranded on korriban.

ON CORUSCANT

The Jedi Order were worried about how Yoda and the others hadn't replied, Master volsung said that there could be a problem and they should send a rescue team to check it out, the top Jedi thought that this was a preposterous idea and told Volsung that if he did send a rescue team without his clarification then he would suspend Master Volsung for a year and would remove him from the Jedi Council. Master Volsung had never trusted the top Jedi, Master S'Tord, not many other people did either but they had to obey him because he was the head of the Jedi council. Although he was told not to send a rescue team, he lied to Master S'Tord and told him he hadn't and wouldn't but he actually sent one with his newest Jedi padawan, Yone-li. Master Volsung couldn't go with them because he wasn't allowed but he was keeping in touch with Yone-li all the time. 

MEANHILE ON KORRIBAN

They where wondering how they could get a message to the council and find shelter so they wouldn't overheat under the blazing sun. Then young Malak saw in the distance an old abandoned home that looked like it was attacked. They all went and looked around the house for people, food or a means of communication. Little did they know that two ships had landed outside, one the Republic rescue ship and the other was a Sith Freighter, with someone very powerful in it.

Part 7: Daddies Home.

On the sith freighter 25 of the universes powerful sith troops walked out and searched for the Jedi. There was a sith Lord onboard, the one that was running the sith temple, and his Apprentice, Darth Gleadmic, who could only die if his master died as he was bonded to his master through the force.

MEANWHILE ON THE REPUBLIC RESCUE SHIP

5 of the Jedi padawans that followed Master Volsung were aboard and preparing to look for there friends.

IN THE DAMAGED HOUSE

Ninavask had sensed that the Jedi were coming to rescue them yet Malak sensed 25 weak sith and 2 powerful sith, Yoda had been looking for food through the house and didn't sense anything. When the sith found out there location, they went immediately and told there master and all he had to say was "That used to be my house". All 27 sith went out to the House, but before they could get to the house they saw 5 Jedi walk towards it, so they went up behind the Jedi quietly so that no-one would hear. Ninavask could no longer sense the Jedi so he assumed they where dead. Ninavask told them what he sensed and so did Malak so they left through the back door only to find the 25 sith standing and then hear the door bell and someone saying "get out of my house so I can kill you". The 25 sith escorted the three Jedi to the Sith Lord. When Malak saw the sith lord he said "Dad?"

Part 8: Father vs. Son

"dad, is that you, I thought you died" said Malak. His father then pulls out his saber and walks towards his son, he pulls beck his saber and swings it at young Malak, who wasn't expecting an attack, but then the brave Jedi Knight, ninavask jumps in front of Malak and deflected the sith lord's attack.  
Then master Yoda does a flip over the sith lord and kills all of the 25 sith and then swings at Darth Gleadmic, they get involved in a great duel, as do ninavask and Darth Malak, the sith lord. Young padawan Malak got scared that if he doesn't stop ninavask that his father may end up killing him so he jumps over his master and landed between ninavask and the dark lord Malak and said" dad, if you want a fight, fight me" then he drew his blade. Ninavask could tell that his padawan didn't want his help but definitely needed it so he respected his padawans wishes and attacked Darth Gleadmic instead. The father and son were locked in combat when Darth Malak, the father, cut his son's left arm off, forcing young Jedi Malak to drop his saber and fall to his knees in pain. when ninavask saw this he slid through the sith lord's legs and swung his saber at Darth Malak but missed. Now at this time Darth Malak was locked in battle with his son's master, master Ninavask, and Master Yoda was defeating Darth Gleadmic but not being able to kill him.

Part 9: THE END

Young Malak was lying on the floor in pain as the battle between his father and his master was going on. it seemed as if ninavask and Darth Malak were evenly matched but then Darth Malak pulled out a second blade and stabbed Ninavask in the lower chest, just missing his heart. Ninavask fell to the floor and as Darth Malak was going for the final strike to kill Ninavask his son, Malak threw his lightsaber at his father, cutting off his right fore arm. Darth Malak was in serious pain and so was Darth Gleadmic, as they were bound together by the force. Yoda noticed this and knew that he would have to kill Darth Malak to kill Darth Gleadmic so he walked towards Darth Malak, but before he could even raise his saber Darth Gleadmic had slashed master Yoda's back then stabbed him in the leg so he couldn't walk. Darth Malak raised his lightsaber with his left arm and his son stood up and held up his master's, master ninavask, lightsaber as he had thrown his at darth Malak. They were locked in a battle and they both also seemed evenly matched but then Young Malak managed to get a hit in and slash his father's face but only leaving a scar not killing him. Young Malak then knocked his father's lightsaber out of his hand and went for the final blow but his father used force lightning and blew malak's lightsaber out of his hand and leaving unanimous scars all over his sons face and chest. Both malaks were left unarmed but Darth Malak was using force lightning against his son to either kill him or make him give in to the dark side of the force. Young Malak wasn't giving in so Darth Malak turned his attention to Ninavask and started force lightning him. Malak saw he had a chance and force pulled his fathers lightsaber to him and went to kill his dad but darth Gleadmic was in the way, darth Gleadmic went to cut young malaks head off but missed and instead Malak threw him into the heart of the tomb of the dark lords with force throw and then swung his lightsaber at his father, cutting his head off. Young Malak had done it and you would think he would be feeling great but instead he collapsed onto his father's corpse. Master yoda had managed to get to ninavask and heal him. Ninavask took Malak back to the ship and put him in a bacta tank. Later that night Malak died in the bacta tank, the autopsy showed his heart stopped as soon as he cut his fathers head off as he also was bonded to his father which only his father and mother knew.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ninavask was sorting Malaks things for the burning and came across his locket which as soon as ninavask touched it, it had opened and inside it had a note saying

son, you are bonded to your father and he is bonded to you, there is no way to break this bond unless you kill your father with his own blade, Love Your Mother

IN THE BACTA TANK

Malaks eyes open.

THE END


End file.
